


Third Anniversary: The Suit

by HonorOfGraySkull



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Adora (She-Ra) Needs a Hug, Catra (She-Ra) Needs a Hug, Catra (She-Ra) Redemption, F/F, Fanfic, Fanfiction, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Themes, Lesbian Adora (She-Ra), Lesbian Catra (She-Ra), My First Fanfic, Queer Character, Queer Themes, Romance, adora - Freeform, catra - Freeform, catra's suit, catradora, she-ra and the princesses of power - Freeform, spop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:01:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25787752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HonorOfGraySkull/pseuds/HonorOfGraySkull
Summary: It's the third anniversary of Catra and Adora's first kiss. Adora suggests Catra wear the suit she wore to Princess Prom. Feelings happen!
Relationships: Adora & Catra (She-Ra), Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Kudos: 46





	Third Anniversary: The Suit

Third Anniversary: The Suit

“You should wear that suit.”

“Suit?” Catra struggled to remember what Adora was talking about. After being controlled by Horde Prime some memories felt like shattered glass she had to piece together. 

“The one you wore to Princess Prom years ago. I thought you looked cute.” Adora tried to stroke Catra’s hair as Catra lept from Adora’s lap. Adora pulled her hand back, ashamed.  
“Did I say something wrong?” The memory bulldozed through Catra’s mind. 

“How do you do that.” Catra's voice cracked as she turned away from Adora. She didn’t want her to see her eyes welling up. 

Adora was confused. She stood up and moved towards Catra. When Catra got like this, she didn’t touch her, but she had learned to stay close so Catra knew she wasn't alone. 

“Catra, talk to me, please. What did I do?” 

Catra felt Adora’s breath on her neck. She felt her body close. She wanted to collapse into her. She wanted to be held, but she didn’t think she deserved it. 

“You bring up those moments and you smile. You say I was ‘cute’ in a suit. You…” Catra burst into tears and sat against their bedroom wall. “I left you. You saved my life and I left you there. Hanging. I’m so sorry. I was mad, but that doesn’t matter. Bow, Glimmer…” Catra spoke so quickly she became inaudible. “How do you remember the sweet parts of all the bad moments. I can’t. I’m so sorry.” 

Adora sat next to Catra. Their thighs and shoulders touched. Adora wanted Catra to lie in her lap so she could rub her back while she cried. She knew Catra needed to get this out like she had. 

She hadn’t told Catra that she had started seeing a therapist a year ago. She hadn’t told Catra that although the last three years together had been her favorite three years, she had nightmares about Catra attacking her. She couldn’t admit to Catra that she thought she would do or say the wrong thing and that would set Catra off. She had told her therapist that she had always been sure that she wanted to spend her life with Catra but now she wasn’t sure if her love was enough. Adora realized she had become lost in her own thoughts and hadn’t noticed her hand had drifted to Catra’s. Catra didn’t pull away so Adora held Catra’s hand tighter. Catra laid her head on Adora’s shoulder. 

“I’m sorry,” Catra whimpered. 

“I know, baby, I know.” Adora hesitated. “I remember everything. The feeling of our first kiss, the fights, the anger, the joy, when I left, when you left.” Adora anticipated Catra pulling away but she didn’t this time. “That day of Princess Prom…” Adora smirked and shook her head. “It sounds terrible but the moment I caught you, right before you almost fell off the cliff. We made eye contact. I felt butterflies fluttering in my chest. I thought, ‘I think she loves me the way I love her.’ And then you let go.” Catra winced. Adora held her tighter. “I need you to stay and listen Catra. You let go and I thought you had died. My world ended in that moment.” They sat in silence, both teary-eyed. Both held on to each other. Neither wanted to move. 

“Catra, you are my world. Life for us has always been hard but loving you is easy.” Adora and Catra turned to each other. Catra’s eyes were wide and soft. Adora’s sparkled. Adora kissed Catra’s hand and whispered, “Easy.” Adora pulled Catra between her legs and wrapped her arms around her and held her. Catra sank into Adora and purred. Time didn’t matter. They both wanted to love the other’s wounds away.

Finally, Adora spoke, “Catra, today is the anniversary of our first kiss…” 

Catra interrupted “...and when you saved…” 

Adora shushed Catra and finished, “...the anniversary of our first kiss and I think we should make new memories with you in that suit.” 

Catra blushed and stood up to go change. Adora smiled as she slipped in her dress. She thought it wasn’t every day that your love was also your best friend. She heard music playing. 

“Forgiveness by Emily King. The acoustic version.” Adora smiled and remembered Catra playing this for her on the day they moved in together. She went into the other room. Catra was wearing the suit and somehow looked even cuter. Adora walked up to her and played with her bowtie. 

“I like this untied look. Did you do this just for me?” She gave Catra a dopey smile. 

Catra blushed, “Shut up!” She became serious. “Adora, will you dance with me.” Adora wrapped her arms around Catra’s waist as they swayed. Everyone at the party could wait. This is where they wanted to be. 

“Happy Anniversary, Catra.” 

“Happy Anniversary, Adora.”


End file.
